


Mrs Hudson

by Pikkulef



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: Post-Reichenbach, Mrs Hudson visits Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm new to this website, I've decided to post my oldest fanwork first... I think both my English and writing skills have improved since then but nevermind ^^

"Oh, hello, Sherlock. I just went to see Mrs Turner who lives in the neighbourhood, now, and I thought that since I was around, it would be nice to come, and tell you a little of what happened lately. Oh, you should see Mrs Turner's grandchildren, they're so awfully cute ! - but I wouldn't like to have such little devils at home, oh no, I thought, until I realized I used to, don't you think, Sherlock ?  
…  
"Well, I thought a lot about you, lately, too. There's been a horrific murder not even far from our home, can you believe this ? It frightened me a little, but I bet you would have been jumping to the roof and shouting it was Christmas again. I wish I had the newspapers with me, I could read you the article. Oh, of course you'd say it was an obvious case in the end, but I know you, you'd be loving it.   
…  
"My hip is still annoying, and my doctor can't do anything more for it. I know John can't either, but I ask him about it, and he nicely answers, all the time, even if it is just that it'll pass when the good weather comes back. I don't want him to feel too lonely. He's such a nice man, really, I'm happy he still lives here.  But he's been home a lot since …   
Actually he's been going around a little more, lately. I wish it had been to see people, Sherlock, he is so alone, even that nice policeman friend of yours doesn't come that often now… He's keeping a brave face, but it feels like he's not entirely there anymore. It's scary, Sherlock.   
…  
"What was I saying ? Oh, yes, John. He's been going out lately … But, Sherlock, he's obsessing on murders. Were you here, I wouldn't have said anything, it's your thing, you know, murders, bodies, heads in the fridge and all these things, but John, I think it is bad for him. He's collecting newspapers about these murders, very specific and different ones, even in different countries, can you believe this, and he keeps saying that they are connected, that this is a pattern of some sort … what is the word he uses ? Oh, that old memory !   
Ah ! A web. He says that this is a web. The web.   
He also says that this is a trail. But to what ? I don't think he makes any sense anymore, Sherlock.   
He swears a lot too – oh, not when he thinks I am around, but I can hear him sometimes. I wouldn't believe a nice man like him could have such a filthy mouth ! Did you know that ? It must be the army.  He often swears and shout about how much of an idiot he is and how it would be so much easier if Mycroft would help him, if I understood well, because he is not clever enough to see things. I don't know. I don't know if he talked about this to your inspector friend. I hope he doesn't. I don't want him to be disappointed once more, and I don't want him to be regarded as a fool or something like that. I don't think he could cope, what with the state he is in now.    
…  
"Oh, it's nearly five thirty, I should get back home! John will surely already be there, and I don't want to miss tea with him. He's got very regular hours, now. Maybe it's the army, once again.  Usually we just sit and drink our tea, and I tell him about my day, and he's always nice and nodding and replying when he knows he should be, but in the end I'm sure he doesn't know a word of what I've just told him.  And sometimes I knock and he doesn't hear, and I find him looking through the window with that empty look on his face…   
…  
"Oh, Sherlock.  What have you done. I wouldn't have thought…   
…  
"All right. I am going now. I'll come back next week, if I have time."


End file.
